ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Irvine (Irvine 10)
Meet Irvine 'is the first episode of the first season of Irvine 10 and the first episode overall. Plot Irvine McAllister, a simple teenager who is living a boring life, is riding his bicycle, Maggle. However, when crossing down the road, a sudden 'shooting star' hits the ground, creates a crater, makes Irvine staring in shock. After falling to the crater, a mysterious box opened, shows a wrist watch that jump into Irvine's wrist. Upon realizing it's too dangerous, he tries to remove it, but failed. Instead, he hits it, and he suddenly turned into a red, mysterious creator, Overflow. After accidentally shooting out some water, he looks at the reflection of the water, and saw himself different from what he looks like. Irvine had no choice but to hit the symbol (whom he describe to as 'Star Button'), and it reverts him back to human. Irvine rejoices, and rides his bike again and go home before anybody can see him. Upon arriving at home, he immedietly rushes to his parents about the mysterious watch, to no avail. After showing it to his parents and hits it again, he become a blue insect-like alien, thus causing his mom to fell unconcious. His dad tries to ask him where "Irvine" is, and after telling him that he is his son, his dad would fell unconscious as well. Irvine goes to his girlfriend's house, and due to Maggie's knowledge about science fiction and astral trivias, she told her boyfriend that he is both lucky and in danger. After a long conversation, Irvine and Maggie are attacked by a group of criminals. Irvine turned into a Frankenstein-like alien, whom he called to as "Frankenstrike". Frankenstrike instantly defeated the criminals. Then, an alien criminal named Vulkanus arrived and told Irvine that he is all set to destroy him, but he turned into a beetle-like alien whom he called to as "Eatle", but was instantly defeated. After the Alnitrix times out, he reverted back to human, and unable to turn into an alien again. However, Maggie defeated Vulkanus with her mana. This left her boyfriend shocked after she revealed that she is an alien hybrid. The next day, upon arriving at school, Vulkanus returns, along with an alien huntsman Sunder. Irvine turned into Overflow again, and defeated Vulkanus easily, while Maggie failed to defeat Sunder. Overflow helps his girlfriend and easily defeat Sunder. Overflow then trapped the alien criminals in a water puddle, while Maggie called the Plumbers. After Vulkanus and his right-hand man was arrested, Irvine and Maggie are eating at Burger Shack, with Maggie telling his boyfriend more about the Alnitrix off-screen, thus ending the episode. Noteworthy Events 'Major Events *Irvine and Maggie make their debut. *Vulkanus makes his debut. *Sunder makes his debut. *Overflow, Bluesect, Frankenstrike, and Eatle make their debuts. 'Minor Events' *The Plumbers make their debut. 'Character Debuts' *Irvine McAllister *Maggie Silvestry *Vulkanus *Sunder *Jeffrey Tyson (cameo) 'Alnitrix Alien Debuts' *Overflow *Bluesect *Frankentsrike *Eatle Characters *Irvine McAllister (first appearance) *Maggie Silvestry (first appearance) *Plumbers (first appearance) **Magister Arnux (first appearance; cameo) **Several Plumbers *Jeffrey Tyson (first appearance; cameo) *Unnamed Fisherman (first appearance) 'Villains' *The Wage (first appearance) **Vulkanus (first appearance) **Sunder (first appearance) *Unnamed Criminals (first appearance) Aliens Used *Overflow (first appearance; x2) *Bluesect (first appearance; cameo) *Frankenstrike (first appearance; selected alien was Overflow) *Eatle (first appearance) Quotes ''!!! Section not available !!!'' Trivia *This is the first ever episode of the Irvine 10 franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Irvine 10 Category:Irvine 10 (Episodes)